Organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) have a series of thin films of organic semiconductor material that produce light in the presence of electricity. OLEDs may be used as a display device in a variety of electronic devices including hand-held devices such as mobile phones and cameras, and display monitors coupled to computer systems.